Illusion
by Karma's Slave
Summary: Alternate Universe PWP, One-shot. After being saved from the dark realm Aqua has been in a declining mood.
1. Chapter 1

Illusion

By: Karma's slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Alternate Universe and One-shot broken in two parts.

Warning: Mature Sexual detailed Content, Birth by Sleep Spoilers.

Pairing: Aqua x Xemnas

Summary: It is after the Kingdom Hearts 2, after the fight with Xemnas, Riku and Sora found themselves in the realm of Darkness they had encountered Aqua at Dark Meridian but unbeknownst to Riku and Sora, Xemnas survived the battle. The boys along with Aqua were saved from the dark realm when they had stumbled on Kairi's letter some days has passed by and Aqua has been in a declining mood.

* * *

"_Ten years"_ thought the twenty looking year old woman. _"but it didn't even feel that long ago"_ the female thinking to herself.

A decade this woman , a keyblade master once trapped in the dark realm but then rescued by the next generation of key bearers and in those ten years she hadn't been alone, not truly by herself; there had been him.

He was a man like no other nor she had ever seen and strangely he wore cloak that had concealed his identity to her; Aqua remembered the day the cloaked man had shown her, his true Identity as he did wear the body of the one she had known as a friend but then as the two had gotten older and then finding their friendship growing into a secret love hidden from their teacher and fellow apprentice. Aqua lightly shaking her head at the memory of Terra.

But that was when it started. The waves of the dark ocean shore clashed together creating a silent peaceful atmosphere into such a dreary place that is the dark meridian, was destroyed by the groaning of a female, as she felt the leather gloves of a man. Creasing the bare skin of her hips, she blushed with a look of guilty pleasure all over her face.

She was naked and on her hands and knees; Aqua, staring at the crashing waves of water, as this once cloaked man approached her; Grabbing her by the back of her head, bringing, her face to his hooded one, and stealing a kiss more than just one kiss from her, after so many years without companionship, and without so much as a contact of any kind had really affected her better judgment, as Aqua felt her body go weak against the leather coat.

And now here she was on all fours; clothes being tossed aside, with a man, who was wearing ...his face...

Now had her bent over fingering her from behind, Aqua let out a high pitched gasp, as she felt, a leather covered finger entering her in a fast motion, Aqua felt like she almost choked on her own breathe as he added three extra fingers in her. His three fingers, middle, ring and pinkie, played with the lips of her pussy while his index finger sought out her clit. the bottom lip of her mouth shaking in reaction to the touches of pleasure that was being offered to her body

Again Aqua shaking her head from the memories of the dark realm.

"No, Aqua...don't think about him" Aqua uttered to herself.

* * *

It was a celebration amongst friends new and old, at the club was Sora, Kairi, and Riku also being joined temporarily by Roxas and Namine in corporal forms; thanks to Kairi's heart of pure light. Mickey, Donald and Goofy hadn't stayed it was time for them to go back home. Aqua had gotten a good look at Roxas, but she knew it wasn't her old friend lost among the oblivion and then again there was something about this boy that screamed Ventus but it wasn't in his appearance.

"_So he was right about the boy"_ Aqua thought to herself.

Sora and Riku and taken sometime to tell Aqua about what was going on in the worlds. Sora told Aqua of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and Maleficent. Riku spoke of Castle Oblivion; Aqua remained silent at the mentioning of Castle oblivion... her home world.

Sora then told her how Ansem, seeker of darkness wasn't really Ansem but Xehanort's Heartless and how he stole the identity of the real Ansem. Riku told her of Xion's Story which lead them to Roxas and Organization XIII

"And just before we ran into you Aqua, Riku and I were in a battle with the last remaining organization member" spoke Sora.

"The organization's leader, Xemnas" added Riku.

"...I see..." she said almost mournfully. Riku took notice the change in her voice.

"Sora! Riku! Aqua! Come on and join us over here" Kairi called out to her friends.

"Okay, just a second Kairi" Sora replied to the red headed girl

"You two go on without me, I'll be fine over here." Giving the boys a weak smile as she brought her drink to her lips to mask the departing smile; "Okay! See you later Aqua." said Sora as he and Riku took off to join the others. Aqua let out a sad sigh as the boys left, getting up from the chair she had been sitting in begins to head to the bar of the club with her cup in hand.

She puts her empty cup on the bar and waits for the bartender a moment, then changes her mind, turns and walks away, leaving the cup behind, Aqua is wearing a white sleeveless blouse and a short lacy black skirt that she had borrowed from Kairi's adoptive mother.

Aqua goes to the stairs and begins climbing toward the balcony. The swing music fades away to a slower, sad piece. The balcony is basically deserted. Aqua leans on the railing and looks down to the dance floor full of happy dancing people, including Sora and company.

Aqua watches them, with a sad smile.

"You see ... you try to be with them..." came a voice from behind the bluenette; Aqua gasping lightly at the sound of his voice. Xemnas walks up behind Aqua. "...but you always end up in the dark..." whispering in her ear "...with me." He moves up right behind Aqua, looks where she's looking. "What would they think of you ... if they found out ... all the dirty things you've done?" He puts his hand on her bare shoulder and strokes slowly down her arm. "If they knew who you really were?"

Xemnas's hand as it travels down Aqua's thigh, she closes her eyes. Xemnas's hand pulling the black lacey skirt up only from the back; his body covered her from being exposed to the public, Aqua breathes heavily in small ounce of pleasure. Xemnas's face making a similar expression of pleasure and looking at Aqua's face. Aqua still with her eyes closed. His hand rubbing in-between Aqua's inner thighs from behind her. she closed her eyes as she felt his touch move the center in-between her legs.

Aqua reaching around, she put her hand on his arm while as the hand of that arm continued to rub the outer lips of her womanhood. The material of his glove made the touch almost too much for the keyblade master; beginning to feel her womanhood moisten from his touch. Xemnas leaning his head down so that his lips coming in contact with Aqua's neck, she moved her head up giving him more access to her neck.

Aqua could feel Xemnas's hardening member brushing along her backside; Aqua trying to suppress that throaty moans that needed to be shouted and heard; they needed to get out of here, Aqua knew it wouldn't be long till Sora and Riku could sense Xemnas's presence.

As much as she was enjoying his touch, she needed to take this elsewhere, "I thought you were dead" she whispered to him, her tone of voice making it sound like she were crying. This just makes Xemnas stop all together.

"you were concerned...for me, Why?"

"I believe you already know that answer." Aqua said to Xemnas.

Xemnas didn't say anything to her, "but it's not like it'd matter anyway, no matter how much you resemble him, you can never be him. " Aqua added, again he didn't say anything. "And yet, I find myself still falling under the spell of your illusion." Aqua also added while turning to face him.

Aqua brought her hand to the back of his neck, bringing his head down to hers so they were face to face. Leaning forward, she kissed him; Xemnas felt Aqua's wet tongue grazing his lips.

The keyblade master pulling away after the kiss, "Let's get out of here"

Xemnas opening a dark corridor, they stepped through it.

* * *

End Part One.

Part Two, the Lemon.


	2. Lemon

Illusion, Part Two

By: Karma's slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Alternate Universe and One-shot broken in two parts.

Warning: Mature Sexual detailed Content, Birth by Sleep Spoilers.

Pairing: Aqua x Xemnas

Summary: It is after the Kingdom Hearts 2, after the fight with Xemnas, Riku and Sora found themselves in the realm of Darkness they had encountered Aqua at Dark Meridian but unbeknownst to Riku and Sora, Xemnas survived the battle. The boys along with Aqua were saved from the dark realm when they had stumbled on Kairi's letter some days has passed by and Aqua has been in a declining mood.

* * *

It was a meeting of minds as well as bodies, their arguments and discussions just as arousing as making love and fucking. He needed her in ways she didn't quite understand and she needed him in more ways than she'd ever imagined.

He was possessive, moody, impulsive, sometimes volatile but somehow never violent like the man he was to his Organization, and he made her feel something on the inside of her body; something she didn't want to name, something that was persevered for another, whenever he looked at her in a certain way. A part of Aqua liked to think that was some of the Terra left in him but she knew better.

Aqua and Xemnas remained on Destiny Islands, the corridor lead them to the other Island. Aqua walked over to the slanted palm tree, that had been used more as bench then as something to be admired. As in the club, Aqua faced the tree like she had the balcony railing, and once again with Xemnas behind, literally picking up where he left off in the club.

her eyes rolling back when his thumb brushed against her crotch of her underwear. "You're wet," he spoke softly but still in his harsh voice as he pressed harder and rubbed against her ass. "For me or for him, I speculate."

"Always for you," she whispered as she shifted in his arms. he slipped his thumb beneath the fabric and touching her wetness. He withdrew his hand from between her legs and let go of her. She looked at him curiously as he moved her to stand her back facing a tree as she faced Xemnas. He kissed her hard, possessively, and she whimpered as she moved closer to him, her fingers tangling in his silver hair as he deepened the kiss. When he pulled back, he whispered,

"You're mine, Aqua." she nodded, knowing it wasn't necessary to agree for him to know the truth of his words. She looked around the small island and realized it was pretty at night. Aqua looked at him, bathed in the pale glow of moonlight casting shadows on his face, and waited to see what he had in mind.

"Turn around," he commanded inaudibly. She frowned but obeyed. Those who knew her well would never believe she enjoyed giving Xemnas control like this, no one would never guess that she had a slightly submissive side that was eager to do whatever he wanted in regards to sex. "Put your hands up. Good."

As she tried to get comfortable. She was bent forward slightly, her legs spread, and she wasn't surprised to feel Xemnas pulling her skirt up until they were bunched around her waist. His hands moved over her ass, fingers playing with the edges of her underwear, and she gasped when he ripped them off, her skin stinging from where the elastic had been torn.

She cried out in surprise when his palm slapped her ass. one of the few things they did that she always felt conflicted about. She knew it was wrong to be degraded this way, but it aroused her to a point where she could nearly come just from a spanking. She'd just started to straighten up when he moved towards her arms.

"I hate being spanked," she hissed even as her back arched and she felt her nipples tighten even more as he hit her three more times.

"Liar," he alleged before his fingers moved between her legs. "Feel how wet you are, Bet you want me to fuck you here and now, just like this. Bend you over more and fuck that tight cunt until you're keening in pleasure and shuddering around my cock."

Aqua didn't reply, didn't have to say anything. He reached around her, pressed his erection against her ass and tore the front of her shirt open so he could reach her breasts. His fingers tugged on her nipple as his other hand squeezed and kneaded. She pushed back, rolling her hips and grinding against his cock as best she could in this position. Her skirt and the rest of the blouse was pulled off her and tossed to the ground in the urgency of his actions. Her bra followed and then he was all over her.

She couldn't see him so she didn't know what to expect, that adding to the excitement somehow. He squeezed her breasts, fingering her womanhood, kissing at her shoulder blades, biting her neck, and repeated the actions in varying order until she was trembling as she pulled at the energy bindings her to the tree. Her ass was sore from the slaps, some hard and some almost a caress, and the material of his pants just added to the sensation as he rubbed his erection against her.

"Xemnas," she whined, lowering her head until her short hair fell somewhat covered her shoulders, needing more. He kept bringing her close with his fingers only to pull back before she could come, teasing her and punishing her for going without him, reminding her that she was his with every touch, lick, bite, and word.

"Want me now?" he asked huskily as he grabbed her hips and lazily pushed against her from behind. "Want me to fuck you so hard you can't stand? make you scream, make you forget everything but me."

Aqua heard the sound of his zipper lowering and didn't have time to catch her breath before he was pushing inside her. It didn't take two strokes before she tensed and came with a low cry. Her ass was throbbing from the spanking and she'd been on edge so long after his teasing punishment that she didn't even have to have him touch her clit for her orgasm to hit. He growled softly and bit her neck as she shuddered and then he began to move.

There was nothing at all gentle about his actions. He fucked her hard, claiming her, taking what he wanted as he gave her what she needed. Each shove of his cock inside her sent her forward, the energy like cuffs pulling at her wrists and keeping her from falling. Xemnas tangled his fingers in her locks of blue hair and making a tight grip and pulling her back to him by her hair so he could kiss her, sucking her lips as he pulled back.

He panted as he moved, and Aqua listened to the sound of skin hitting skin as he thrust completely inside her. Her breasts bounced back and forth as they fucked. He alternated between holding her hips and squeezing her breasts, tugging on her nipples until she whimpered. As he began to move faster, his hips rolling forward and changing the angle of his thrusts as he licked her neck. "Only mine, always mine."

teeth nipping at her neck, his hips grinding his cock against her until she gasped half-mindlessly and leaned back into him, her knuckles white where they held her up solely through the strength of her grip on the tree.

"I want you, and I hate you for making me want you, for doing this to me. I hate loving you, hate avoiding everyone just because they'll see, they'll know, they'll despise me and you even more for this..." Aqua spoke out to him.

The side of his face brushing against her back as he bent over her, sliding along her sweaty skin in a sensual way that made her moan. She tightened around him when she heard the low groan that always preceded his orgasm. She knew he was close and wanted to feel him spill inside her. His fingernails scratched her back as he reached down to grip her hips hard. She knew she'd bruise but Aqua was used to seeing the marks on her body after being with him, for what she guessed was few years.

He buried himself deep inside her before he shuddered and came with a soft grunt. Once he stopped trembling, he pulled out of her and released the bindings that held her hands to the tree. She rubbed her wrists; her body still aroused. so very close to Cumming and looked at him. He kissed her again and gripped her ass, raising her and turning her around, having her back facing the tree once more

She fell to the ground beneath her and then Xemnas was spreading her legs and going down on his knees. Aqua reached back to hold on to the front of tree for balance as he leaned forward and began to lick. Her legs went over his shoulders as he pulled her closer, his tongue lapping at her cunt, his nose nuzzling her clit, that made her reach down and grip his soft hair, urging him closer.

When he began to suck her clit, flicking his tongue against her sensitive skin until she was gasping, she felt the tension snap. She came against his face with a soft whimper, looking up at the moonlit sky above as she shuddered and nearly lost balance as he kept licking and sucking. When he pulled back, he licked his lips and met her gaze before he stood up and kissed her thoroughly.

Aqua held on to him as she returned his kiss, gently stroking his hair as he held her tightly. He lifted her from ground and they ended up lying on her torn shirt and skirt and his cloak on the ground, her mostly lying on top of him as they kissed. She raised her head finally, lips swollen and wet from kissing, and caressed his cheek as their gazes met. "Yours," she whispered before she lowered her head and met his lips in another kiss.

Breaking the kiss "Are you alright?" he asked softly, not meeting her eyes.

She shook her head and stood on shaky legs, feeling the swollen flesh throb as she took a tentative step. "I should be back at that party," she muttered, looking out to the other island and not at him.

Turning back to him "I love you," she whispered, holding her arms out for a moment as though beseeching an embrace, then dropping them back to her sides. "I mean that. I- all of this- all of how I've- it's love."

Xemnas nodded slightly, sighing. "I know, Aqua."

"You... You've loved me too, once, haven't you?" Aqua asked, sounding so unsure of herself, so empty. "Just a little, I haven't...Do you still?"

"Yes," Xemnas said quietly. "The masks I wear do come in many different forms."

"Do they?" she asked, moving back to Xemnas and wrapping her arms around him once more, her voice almost hopeful. He said nothing as he kissed her, nothing as he breathed in the scent of her hair and their bodies. Her eyes were as empty as her heart, and in her arms, she held her emptiness.

* * *

End.


End file.
